


HOMRA: Operazione Calendario

by Eternal_Fantasy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Homra needs money, Missing Scene, Scepter4 officials are working, and Tatara has got a new hobby, but nobody believe it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fantasy/pseuds/Eternal_Fantasy
Summary: “Ragazzi, Homra ha bisogno di fondi.” [...]“TU hai VENDUTO SU E-BAY una foto del RE?!” [...]“Ho trovato! Faremo un CALENDARIO!”---Ebbene sì, ho scritto una storia umoristica su K Project. Perché i bei tempi dove tutti erano insieme felici e contenti sono esistiti, dopotutto; e per sopravvivere all'angst ogni tanto ho bisogno di scrivere storielle ridicole come questa. Non prendetela sul serio ;)





	1. Il nuovo hobby di Totsuka

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K Project non mi appartiene in alcun modo, anche se vorrei essere adottata da Homra.  
> La storia si svolge in un punto imprecisato dell’arco di tempo che va da dopo il tradimento di Fushimi a prima dell’inizio dell’anime. Per chi non conoscesse i principali membri di Homra citati nella fan fiction, rimando alla lettura del fantastico manga: K – Memories of Red.  
> Warnings: ho cercato di tenere i personaggi il più possibile in character, ma trattandosi di una storia umoristica non so fino a che punto ci sono riuscita; tuttavia non mi sembrava il caso di mettere l’indicazione di OOC (nel caso mi sbagli, fatemelo notare, grazie).

** Capitolo 1 – Il nuovo hobby di Totsuka **

“Ragazzi, Homra ha bisogno di fondi.” L’espressione di Izumo Kusanagi poteva apparire calma e pacata come di consueto, ma i membri del Clan Rosso presenti a quella ‘riunione informale’ (data l’assenza del loro Re) avevano ormai imparato a intuire quando l’aplomb inglese del barista nascondeva una tempesta in arrivo; e l’occhiataccia che lanciò loro da dietro le lenti colorate degli occhiali fece capire chiaramente che l’uragano stava per scoppiare sulle loro teste: 

“La vostra ultima scazzottata ha distrutto tre dei miei preziosissimi tavoli e ben cinque sedie, e temo sarebbe inutile spiegare a *voi* quanto sia costoso importare dall’Inghilterra altri pezzi originali per sostituirli. Quindi, a meno che non vogliate fare una colletta, tirate fuori qualche idea per far soldi alla svelta. No, Yata” anticipò la prevedibile proposta dell’avanguardia con lo skateboard “fare irruzione in una tana di contrabbandieri e requisire i loro fondi illeciti è escluso; ultimamente i criminali sembrano girare MOLTO al largo dal nostro territorio, quindi la nostra consueta fonte di entrate al momento non è disponibile.”

Tatara Totsuka alzò la mano: “Beh, potremmo vendere su e-bay qualche foto del Re: l’ultima volta ci ho guadagnato un bel gruzzolo!”

Quasi si sentì il rumore di mascelle che cadevano al suolo, e gli occhi sgranati di tutti i presenti si posarono sul colpevole di tale inaudito atto di lesa maestà. 

“TU hai VENDUTO SU E-BAY una foto del RE?! Del NOSTRO Re?!” strillò Misaki Yata dando sfoggio della sua massima capacità polmonare.

Totsuka esibì il suo sbrilluccicoso sorriso, reso appena meno accecante da una sfumatura d’imbarazzo: “Beh, volevo davvero davvero tanto quel juke-box d’annata… suvvia, era una foto del tutto innocente, l’ho scattata mentre Mikoto-san dormiva sul divano come al solito!”

“Non avresti dovuto farlo comunque…” iniziò Kusanagi, ma non appena Totsuka ammise “Ma il vincitore dell’asta l’ha pagata 300.000 Yen…” il barista divenne immediatamente più permissivo: “…ma dopotutto non è un’idea malvagia; potremmo anche rinnovare il resto dei tavolini.”

“Se una fotografia normale del Re ci frutta quella cifra, una foto mentre fa la doccia varrà almeno il doppio!” Saburota Bando divenne all’istante il centro dell’attenzione omicida degli altri compagni e si affrettò a difendersi: “Era solo una battuta!”

“Però non mi sembra giusto che Mikoto-san debba essere l’unico a sacrificarsi per la causa.” commentò Masaomi Dewa poco convinto.

“È lui quello che ha l’aspetto di un divo del cinema.” Sbottò Eric Sutr roteando gli occhi.

Yoh Chitose, piccato nell’orgoglio (o nella vanità, secondo l’esperta opinione di Dewa) esclamò ‘generosamente’: “Mi offro di contribuire col mio ‘sexy body’!”

Totsuka batté entusiasticamente le mani: “Ho trovato! Faremo un CALENDARIO!”

Rikio Kamamoto si grattò il pizzetto perplesso: “Calendario? Tipo quello degli idol su cui sbavano le ragazzine?”

A questa rivelazione l’idea sembrò improvvisamente molto interessante a tutti; d’altronde la temibile reputazione dei membri di Homra non li favoriva quando si trattava di far colpo sul gentil sesso, e questo calendario poteva rivelarsi un’occasione d’oro… in più di un senso.

Totsuka era già stato completamente coinvolto da questo suo ennesimo hobby stravagante, e decise di auto-nominarsi coordinatore del progetto: “Io sceglierò i vestiti e farò le fotografie: ogni mese verrà abbinato a un membro di Homra, e naturalmente parteciperà anche il Re!”

Kusanagi , che tra tutti conosceva da più tempo sia lo spumeggiante biondino sia lo stoico sovrano dai capelli rossi, non dubitò che alla fine Mikoto Suoh avrebbe ceduto alle insistenze del suo assillatore personale, non fosse per altro che per riuscire a dormire in santa pace.

Contagiati dall’entusiasmo della novità, i membri del Clan Rosso cominciarono a organizzare la loro speciale “Operazione Calendario”.

** TBC **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Se qualcuno ha avuto il coraggio di arrivare a leggere fino a questo punto, spero avrà la bontà di perdonare questo delirio nato all’una di notte. Ho la ferma intenzione di mantenere questa sciocca storiella misericordiosamente breve, ma conoscendo la mia ispirazione capricciosa chissà dove mi porterà. 
> 
> Nella prossima puntata: Come reagiranno i ligi vigilanti di Scepter4 alla notizia dell’Operazione Calendario? Chi ha acquistato su e-bay la fotografia di Mikoto? Awashima smetterà di essere cooldere e cederà alla sua fangirl interiore? Munakata darà lezioni di stalking professionistico?  
> Scoprirete la risposta queste e altre domande nel prossimo capitolo (forse!)


	2. Scepter4 “Perché la nostra causa è pura”… o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: non ho alcun diritto su K Project, altrimenti Fushimi sarebbe costretto a indossare l’uniforme come si deve.  
> PS: se qualcuno non avesse idea dei livelli di stalking di cui Munakata è capace, consiglio l’ascolto dei CD e radio drama, in particolare quello del party di fine anno di Scepter4 e dell’intervista tra Reisi e Mikoto. Chi altri avrebbe la mappatura completa del DNA del proprio rivale e installerebbe telecamere e microfoni nelle camere da letto dei propri subordinati? O___o;;;  
> Warnings: Non ho resistito alla tentazione di infilarci una spolveratina di gusto boys’ love, ma soprattutto per ridere, e comunque non è più evidente che nella serie originale :p

** Capitolo 2 – Scepter4 “Perché la nostra causa è pura”… o no? **

Saruhiko Fushimi fece irruzione nell’ufficio del Re Blu, incurante di interrompere la discussione di lavoro tra il Capitano e il Vice.

“Allarme di massima priorità sulle attività di Homra! Livello d’emergenza Blu Reale!”

Era il livello di massima allerta che giustificava la legge marziale e la sospensione dei diritti umani, quindi i due più alti ufficiali accantonarono immediatamente qualunque altra incombenza:

“Cos’è successo? Hanno di nuovo spazzato via un’organizzazione criminale?” chiese accigliata la glaciale Seri Awashima.

“Qualcosa di molto più grave, Tenente.” Il terzo in comando di Scepter4 calibrò una pausa teatrale per dare alla rivelazione il massimo colpo di scena: 

“Stanno producendo un CALENDARIO!”

La bionda spadaccina credette di aver capito male: “Un… calendario? Non capisco cosa se ne facciano dei tipi come loro; ma dopotutto non è illegale.”

Fushimi con espressione truce estrasse una pagina patinata dalla cartelletta che teneva in mano come una bomba innescata, e la consegnò alla donna: “Ho requisito per accertamenti alcune bozze dalla tipografia; Kusanagi-san è Mister Aprile… in completo elegante con la camicia completamente sbottonata.”

Awashima divenne di un interessante color ciliegia e ammutolì, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla foto incriminata. Avendo disperatamente bisogno di qualche istante per recuperare le proprie facoltà cerebrali, fu riconoscente al suo superiore Reisi Munakata quando si assunse il compito di proseguire la discussione in modo impeccabilmente professionale:

“Hai scoperto da dove è scaturita questa iniziativa, Fushimi-kun?”

“Pare che le casse di Homra siano quasi all’asciutto, e hanno escogitato questa trovata dopo che hanno venduto una fotografia del Re Rosso su e-bay.” E a voce più bassa borbottò “Sarei curioso di sapere chi è il feticista che comprerebbe una foto di quel gangster…”

Immerso nelle sue riflessioni, Munakata mormorò sovrappensiero: “In verità il volto fiero anche nel sonno di Suoh li vale tutti, quei 300.000 Yen…”

Il diciannovenne SPERO’ di sbagliarsi, così tentò la spiegazione meno compromettente per l’onore del suo Capitano: “Signore… per caso avete fatto anche voi delle indagini su questa faccenda della foto?”

Munakata recuperò con ammirabile sangue freddo il proprio tono altezzoso: “Ovviamente. C’è un motivo per cui sono il Comandante di questo dipartimento, Fushimi-kun.”

Saruhiko si affrettò a bloccare il sogghigno obliquo che cercava di stamparsi sulla sua faccia, pensando ‘Salvo per un pelo, boss’ e dichiarando invece: “Ritengo che questa faccenda meriti una supervisione accurata, Signore. Mi offro volontario per sorvegliare personalmente la tipografia.”

Reisi gli lanciò una lunga occhiata da dietro le lenti lampeggianti degli occhiali: “Anche il Re Rosso contribuisce a questa… pubblicazione?”

“…Come Mister Agosto, Signore.” Replicò freddamente il subordinato, consegnando con espressione di pietra la pagina incriminata al suo superiore. “A torso nudo e con pantaloni di pelle, Signore.” Specificò, nel caso fosse necessario, visto che Munakata appariva *estremamente* concentrato:

“Davvero… attillati, quei pantaloni.” Fu l’unico commento vocale del Re Blu.

Dopo lunghi secondi di intensa meditazione, i tre ufficiali di Scepter4 incrociarono gli sguardi; il Comandante dai capelli blu decretò: “Potrebbe rivelarsi necessario acquistare TUTTE le copie pur di levarle dal mercato. Non possiamo correre il rischio che questo tipo di pubblicità svii l’opinione pubblica in merito alle azioni di Homra.”

Anche gli altri due si trovarono completamente d’accordo con l’acuta valutazione del pericolo compiuta dal loro sovrano. In particolare, Fushimi avanzò una richiesta:

“Chiedo il permesso di prendere in mia personale custodia TUTTE le pagine di Mister Luglio, Signore; per il mio archivio di prove del crimine, naturalmente.” (e per evitare che la foto del MIO Misaki in canotta aderente e pantaloncini di jeans… molto short, finisca nelle mani di qualche pervertito, me escluso ovviamente.)

Awashima lo guardò sorpresa: non immaginava che proprio Fushimi, che mancava totalmente di motivazione per il lavoro, avesse preso un’iniziativa così zelante; ma riflettendo meglio sulle ragioni possibili per l’inedita scrupolosità del collega corvino, e facendo ricadere lo sguardo sulla foto di Kusanagi che ancora stringeva in mano, arrossì e balbettò: “Mi sembra una buona idea… credo che dovrei iniziare anch’io una collezione- cioè, una documentazione simile.”

Munakata le sorrise bonariamente: “Sentiti pure libera di chiedermi consiglio in merito, Awashima-kun. Io raccolgo tutti i generi di informazioni personali da anni.” 

‘Vi prego Capitano, non ditelo come se la vostra ossessione non fosse un crimine contro la privacy’ l’io interiore di Seri implorò in lacrime.

‘E se non fossi il capo di Scepter4 saresti in galera per stalking aggravato.’ Pensò Fushimi, diviso dentro di sé tra l’invidia e l’ammirazione per quella formidabile quanto svergognata tecnica.

Reisi lanciò un’ultima occhiata alla fotografia di Mikoto Suoh prima di infilarla discretamente in un cassetto della sua scrivania, dichiarando con fermezza:

“Questo calendario non s’ha da fare!”

** TBC **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ok, i fan della ghenga di Scepter4 adesso possono tirarmi i pomodori, ne sarebbero pienamente giustificati. Che dire? Amo troppo prenderli in giro, con tutto l’affetto del mio pazzo cuoricino; persino per quello squilibrato con gravi carenze in fatto di comunicazione di Saru-chan. XD  
> Nella prossima puntata: Ferve il lavoro di pianificazione nel bar Homra! Riusciranno i nostri impavidi aspiranti idol (;P) a trovare abbastanza volontari per finire il calendario?   
> Lo saprete nel prossimo capitolo (forse!)


	3. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ancora non possiedo K Project, ma il Re Rosso e Homra possiedono il mio cuore.

** Capitolo 3 – Planning  **

“La foto di Mikoto è venuta proprio bene, vero?” Kusanagi sorrise chiedendo l’opinione della piccola Anna, che osservò con estrema serietà l’immagine e annuì come un giudice severo che emette la sentenza.

Totsuka affettò un’espressione dispiaciuta con un broncio bambinesco: “In verità io gli avevo chiesto di sorridere, ma non c’è stato verso di fargli cambiare la sua solita espressione intimidatoria!”

Il Re Rosso, seduto sul divano a pochi passi dai due amici che attorniavano la bambina, esalò uno sbuffo di fumo di sigaretta misto ad esasperazione: il giorno prima aveva perso il suo prezioso sonnellino pomeridiano per assecondare il nuovo capriccio di Tatara; ma l’allegria che vedeva illuminare i volti dei membri del suo Clan lo compensava della pazienza impiegata.

“Meglio così” dichiarò Yata con tono saggio: “Vedere Mikoto-san a torso nudo è già un colpo al cuore di qualsiasi donna, se poi addirittura SORRIDESSE… potrebbero denunciarci per tentata strage!”

Anna approvò solennemente quelle parole. 

I presenti commentarono in modo più o meno serio, poi tornarono alla discussione in corso: come completare i mesi mancanti del loro calendario. Cosa che si stava rivelando meno facile del previsto: i membri di Homra che avevano già una ragazza (ed erano più numerosi di quanto si potesse pensare) erano stati minacciati di scaricamento immediato dalle loro ‘dolci metà’ se si fossero azzardati a comparire su una pubblicazione di fanservice per il pubblico femminile. Molti altri avevano preferito rinunciare per motivi familiari o di lavoro, o semplicemente erano troppo in imbarazzo all’idea di posare per quelle pagine patinate.

Tatara smise di scarabocchiare sulla sua agenda e puntò la penna verso uno dei compagni: “Kamamoto-kun! Ormai è quasi estate, tra una settimana al massimo sarai abbastanza magro da fare Mister Maggio!”

In effetti con l’arrivo della primavera Rikio Kamamoto aveva iniziato come di consueto a perdere notevolmente peso; l’improvvisa accelerazione del suo metabolismo aveva il potere di trasformarlo in un figurino degno di essere ilprotagonista di un manga per ragazzine, tanto da sembrare un’altra persona. Questo processo era un fenomeno che lasciava ancora esterrefatti i membri più recenti del Clan come Shohei Akagi o Eric Sutr.

Totsuka riprese a prendere appunti sempre più esaltato: “Facciamo il punto della situazione; Bando-kun sarà Mister Settembre e Akagi-kun Mister Ottobre, mentre Chitose e Dewa faranno Mister Gennaio e Mister Febbraio. Chi potremmo usare come Mister Marzo?”

“Perché non lo fai tu, Totsuka-san?” propose Shohei.

“Oh no, io sono il fotografo!” si schermì lui.

Yata decise di prendersi affettuosamente gioco dell’imbarazzo dell’uomo più grande: “In effetti, Totsuka-san, sei così debole che il tuo fisico mingherlino non farebbe grande effetto sulle ragazze!”

“Senti chi parla; ti sei visto allo specchio ultimamente, Chihuahua?” fu la replica acida di Eric, sempre pronto a provocare le ire dello Yatagarasu, cosa che riusciva fin troppo facile.

Infatti l’avanguardia di Homra prese subito fuoco: “Non accetto critiche da uno spaventapasseri tutto pelle e ossa come te!”

Kosuke Fujishima intervenne subito a fare da paciere per separare i due litiganti, prendendo le difese del biondino: “Eric non è più così magro; da quando mangia regolarmente il suo corpo è molto più in salute, e anche se resta snello è davvero ben fatto.”

Sutr arrossì come un peperone ai complimenti usciti dalla bocca dell’amico, tanto che i presenti temettero potesse esplodere quando il compagno dalla fulva capigliatura ribelle gli rivolse un dolce sorriso e propose: “Io vedrei benissimo Eric come Mister Dicembre; tu che ne pensi?”

Il suo timore quasi patologico quando si trattava di attirare l’attenzione lo avrebbe spinto a rifiutare, in condizioni normali; ma di fronte all’espressione incoraggiante di Fujishima il più piccolo ribatté: “Solo se tu sarai Mister Novembre.” E nascose il volto imbarazzatissimo nella manica del ragazzo più alto, che sorrise e accettò l’accordo.

Totsuka , entusiasta di aver individuato dei nuovi bersagli su cui sbizzarrire la sua fantasia di stilista, girò attorno ad Eric squadrandolo come un lupo che punta una pecorella indifesa… e il cane pastore dietro cui si era rannicchiato. “Con quell’aria timida e innocente, Eric-kun sarebbe perfetto con addosso una maglietta color azzurro pastello un po’ grande, magari che gli cascasse di lato in modo da lasciar scoperta una spalla…”

Yata , ancora piccato per il commento sulla sua corporatura, sbottò: “Timido e innocente? Per fortuna dalle foto non si nota la sua linguaccia al vetriolo!” Lingua che Eric non esitò a mostrargli.

Kosuke si interpose di nuovo fisicamente tra i due litigiosi compagni, ma questo portò l’attenzione di Tatara a concentrarsi su di lui: “Fujishima-kun invece dovrebbe fare la foto insieme ai cani e gatti di cui si prende sempre cura; alle ragazze piacciono i tipi premurosi e amanti degli animali!”

In effetti non passava quasi giorno che il ragazzo non portasse all’Homra qualche trovatello ferito o affamato, di cui poi si occupava finché non si fosse ristabilito; a volte riusciva anche a trovare loro una casa. Quando Eric gli aveva chiesto perché lo facesse, Kosuke aveva risposto che desiderava fare almeno per quei cuccioli sperduti ciò che Mikoto e Homra avevano fatto per lui e gli altri membri del Clan dal passato più triste e problematico. Eric rimase molto toccato da quella confessione, dato che lui in prima persona era stato salvato da Fujishima quando era nelle stesse condizioni di quei piccoli randagi.

Incuriosito dai piani del fotografo, anche Shohei Akagi si avvicinò, tirandosi dietro per un braccio Saburota Bando e chiedendo entusiasta: “Totsuka-san, cosa pensi che dovremmo indossare io e San-chan?” ricevendo un rimprovero oltraggiato dal ‘senpai’ sull’uso dell’irrispettoso soprannome.

“Oh, credo che tu staresti bene con tutto, Shohei-kun; su Bando-kun invece ci sarà da lavorare parecchio” fu la risposta, data soprattutto per divertirsi ai borbottii imbronciati di Bando su come tutti considerassero il suo amico d’infanzia migliore di lui.

Sulle labbra di Totsuka si dipinse un sorrisetto che i presenti riconobbero come segnale d’inizio del gioco sempre apprezzato di ‘bullizziamo San-chan’ e cominciò a elencare i cambiamenti necessari: “Innanzitutto dovremo sbarazzarci di quei vestiti: il cappuccio sopra il berretto da baseball è inguardabile, e neppure un vecchio indosserebbe quella combinazione di camicia e pantaloni; ma la cosa più fondamentale che deve sparire è senza dubbio…” e con gesto lento e inesorabile allungò la mano verso gli occhialoni neri che erano sempre così radicati sul naso di Bando da fare ormai indissolubilmente parte della sua fisionomia.

“NO!” esclamò il ragazzo accucciandosi su se stesso a proteggere i suoi occhiali “Senza di questi mi sento NUDO!”

La malizia del sorriso di Totsuka aumentò di una metaforica tacca: “Beh, allora potrei lasciarti tenere indosso SOLTANTO QUELLI, che ne dici?”

A quel punto Shohei intervenne per salvare il compagno, il cui colorito aveva attraversato così velocemente tutte le sfumature dal bianco cereo al rosso bordeaux e ritorno, da fargli temere che potesse subire un collasso a momenti. “Totsuka-san, non è davvero il caso di essere così radicale…”

“Però devi ammettere che farebbe colpo!”

“Il colpo verrà a ME, prima!”

“Ignora questi incompetenti in fatto di stile, Totsuka-san” Yoh Chitose pretese l’attenzione con un coup-de-theatre entrando grandiosamente nel bar e posando sul bancone una pila di riviste di moda maschile “Mi sono procurato un po’ di referenze per aiutarti a decidere cosa dovremo indossare io e Masaomi!”

Dewa , che l’aveva accompagnato con più discrezione, portò gli occhi al cielo commentando: “È la prima volta che ti vedo impegnarti seriamente in una ricerca fin dai tempi delle elementari…”

Tatara, impressionato dalla serietà del dongiovanni del gruppo, non sapeva come spiegargli che non avevano il denaro né la necessità di acquistare abiti firmati solo per realizzare il calendario, progetto che aveva immaginato più come un’occasione per divertirsi tutti insieme che per una vera forma di pubblicazione professionistica.

La questione fu però messa in secondo piano dal nuovo tintinnio delle campanelle d’ingresso, seguite dalla voce educata di Kusanagi; il tono che usò tuttavia era ben noto ai membri di Homra, consapevoli di come nascondesse sotto l’apparenza morbida e controllata un filo tagliente come una lama:

“Benvenuti. A cosa dobbiamo l’onore di una visita degli ufficiali di Scepter4?”

** TBC **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: un capitoletto da niente che doveva essere solo di passaggio si è allungato a dismisura per colpa delle mie fantasie da fangirl sui membri di Homra… ed ora è molto più lungo degli altri! È inutile, la mia ispirazione ormai fa tutto quello che vuole lei, declino ogni responsabilità per questo delirio :p  
> Nella prossima puntata: Lo Scepter4 fa la sua mossa! Cosa succederà nella Grande Battaglia per il Calendario?   
> Lo saprete nel prossimo capitolo (forse!)


	4. Tutti per il calendario, un calendario per tutti!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: GoRa ancora non vuole concedermi Mikoto, e neppure K Project; quindi non mi appartengono ç__ç

** Capitolo 4 – Tutti per il calendario, un calendario per tutti! **

L’atmosfera all’interno del bar Homra, fino a pochi istanti prima colma di vivace calore, sembrava essere stata cristallizzata da un gelido alito di vento blu. Blu come le divise dei tre nuovi arrivati, in piedi a ranghi serrati appena oltre la soglia del locale.

Il Re Blu si arrogò il compito di rispondere alla domanda del barista, ma lo fece rivolgendosi al Re Rosso, ancora comodamente seduto sul divanetto e intento a fumare una sigaretta con la massima calma, con l’aria di ignorare i nuovi arrivati… almeno agli occhi di chiunque conoscesse Mikoto Suoh da meno tempo di Izumo Kusanagi: al biondo non era sfuggita l’impercettibile tensione nel corpo atletico dell’amico. _‘Come un leone che si prepara a balzare sulla preda’_ fu il suo divertito commento interiore.

Il Comandante di Scepter4 mosse i pochi passi necessari a raggiungere il suo rivale ed esordì con il suo più severo (e noioso, a parere di tutti gli altri presenti) tono da burocrate: “Siamo qui in merito a un’indagine di livello Blu Reale: da fonti sicure ci è stato reso noto che Homra sta attivamente perseguendo una nuova attività sovversiva.” 

“Hah?” il monosillabo interrogativo e un sopracciglio leggermente alzato furono il massimo della preoccupazione esibita dal leader di Homra.

Cosa che, puntualmente, riuscì a urtare i nervi del compassato ufficiale come nient’altro ne aveva il potere: “Non hai proprio niente da dire in proposito?”

Le iridi dorate scorsero rapidamente sui volti tesi dei propri uomini, notando preoccupazione soprattutto in quello di Totsuka, il quale mai avrebbe pensato che il suo innocente hobby li avrebbe portati sull’orlo di uno scontro tra Re. Gli occhi felini si socchiusero tornando sull’uomo dai capelli blu, e le labbra del rosso s’incurvarono in un sorrisetto rilassato: “Nah.”

Gli affilati cristalli violetti di Reisi lampeggiarono dietro le lenti degli occhiali e si chinò fino a portare il suo volto a pochi centimetri di distanza da quello dell’interlocutore, soffiando velenoso: “Questo tuo atteggiamento appesta l’aria che respiro; non l’ho mai sopportato, Suoh.”

Pigramente, come un grande predatore che si stiracchia prima di una notte di caccia, il Re Rosso si alzò dal divano e fronteggiò il proprio opposto con un ghigno provocatorio: “Se stai cercando un pretesto per combattere basta dirlo…”

I presenti avvertirono fisicamente sulla pelle le Aure dei due risvegliarsi, vampate di calore e di gelo che cominciarono a far gemere gli interni in legno. Kusanagi impallidì, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro di vedere il suo prezioso soffitto sfondato dalla comparsa di due Spade di Damocle: 

“Fermatevi SUBITO, voi due!” ordinò Izumo, interferendo con incredibile coraggio nel faccia a faccia tra titani; ma si sa, l’amore rende temerari, e il barista aveva riversato troppo sudore e sangue (perlopiù altrui) nel suo adorato locale per vederlo distrutto dai bisticci da vecchia coppia sposata di quegli sconsiderati dotati di poteri semi-divini. “Se proprio volete venire alle mani, fatelo ALTROVE, e soprattutto LONTANO DAL MIO BAR!” 

A quell’esibizione di innegabile autorevolezza, le Aure si affievolirono; Munakata era rimasto sorpreso dal tono con cui il secondo in comando del Clan Rosso si era rivolto al proprio sovrano, ma Suoh sembrava aspettarselo: sbuffò con noncuranza e annuì.

“Andiamo, Munakata. Cerchiamo un po’ di privacy.”

Reisi scorse negli occhi di Mikoto un guizzo di divertimento, ma prima che potesse reagire il rosso si era chinato, l’aveva preso in braccio e se l’era buttato su una delle robuste spalle, marciando poi fuori dal locale. 

I campanelli tintinnarono di nuovo e il battente della porta si richiuse sulla sequela di oltraggiate proteste del Re Blu.

Il… poco ortodosso congedo dei due Re lasciò il resto dei presenti in palpabile imbarazzo. Eccezion fatta per Izumo, che aveva ora campo libero per esercitare il suo fascino sulla bella Awashima Seri; una volta sbarazzatosi della presenza troppo opprimente del suo ufficiale superiore, era certo che la spadaccina si sarebbe dimostrata più cordiale, come nelle occasioni in cui lei veniva al bar da cliente, nei suoi giorni liberi. In quelle circostanze, la Donna di Ghiaccio aveva lasciato scoprire al barista una debolezza che (per quanto bizzarra) lui non esitava a sfruttare:

“Seri-chan, che ne diresti di un martini alla marmellata di fagioli rossi? Mi pare di capire che il vostro Capitano vi abbia dato il resto della giornata libera” ammiccò sorridendo.

La bionda batté le palpebre come per risvegliarsi da un sogno o da un’allucinazione, poi rivolta a Kusanagi addolcì l’espressione e la voce: “Volentieri; credo di aver proprio bisogno di un po’ d’alcol in circolo, dopo quello che ho visto.” e seguì Izumo al bancone.

Anche Fushimi non perse l’occasione di approfittare dell’improvvisa libertà di azione: fin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede nel locale e si era reso conto della presenza dell’oggetto della sua ossessione, ovvero Misaki Yata, aveva contenuto a fatica l’istinto irrefrenabile di tormentarlo un po’ come di consueto. Ora che il suo guinzaglio era stato sciolto, neanche la presenza degli altri membri di Homra impedì al suo volto di assumere l’espressione da molestatore incallito che il ragazzo con lo skateboard aveva imparato a detestare:

“Cosa stai combinando, Mi~sa~ki~? Un calendario? Che idea patetica, degna di un gruppo di nullafacenti come l’Homra; pensi che la popolarità possa aiutarti a riuscire a parlare con una donna? Ti illudi se speri di perdere la verginità in questo modo, Miii~saaa~kiiii~~~” 

Saruhiko ridacchiò nel vedere che fin dal momento in cui aveva pronunciato il suo imbarazzante nome di battesimo il suo ex migliore amico era stato sul punto di deflagrare in escandescenze; Bando e Shohei erano stati costretti ad afferrarlo per entrambe le braccia e Kamamoto gli zavorrava le gambe, per impedire che mettesse al rogo lì dove si trovava l’ufficiale di Scepter4, bersaglio di epiteti quali “Stupida scimmia, maledetto traditore” che l’avanguardia sciorinava senza quasi fermarsi a prendere fiato.

Non che il resto di Homra provasse sentimenti particolarmente amichevoli verso colui che aveva defezionato dal loro gruppo per unirsi ai loro più acerrimi antagonisti, ma avevano abbastanza autocontrollo da rendersi conto che se ci fosse stato spargimento di sangue sul prezioso pavimento in legno di Kusanagi-san, il barista li avrebbe spellati vivi.

Solo una persona pareva ignorare beatamente il clima da Terza Guerra Mondiale in procinto di esplodere: Totsuka Tatara si avvicinò al diciannovenne occhialuto con un sorriso cordiale e fin troppo compiaciuto, a parere dell’altro, che cominciò a preoccuparsi di cosa mai potesse passare per la testa dell’imprevedibile terzo fondatore di Homra.

“Capiti proprio al momento giusto, Fushimi-kun! Ci mancava Mister Giugno! Credo che starai benissimo nel nostro calendario, vero Anna?”

La bambina annuì decisa, lasciando a bocca spalancata tutti gli altri; persino Yata interruppe la sua raffica di insulti. 

Il primo a riprendersi dallo shock fu Eric, che borbottò incredulo: “Vuoi far partecipare pure lui? Con quella faccia da stupratore di chihuahua che si ritrova?”

“Anna è d’accordo! Giusto?” chiese ulteriore conferma alla piccola albina che continuava a tenere lo sguardo fisso su Fushimi, come per obbligarlo ad accettare con la pura implacabilità delle sue iridi.

“Fushimi farà il calendario.” 

Saruhiko avvertì nella laconica affermazione di Anna il rumore del coperchio della sua metaforica bara che veniva inchiodato. E saldato. E sepolto nel cemento armato. Capì di essere stato incastrato. Poi guardò l’espressione schifata di Yata e capì che non tutto il male vien per nuocere: grazie a questa stupida trovata avrebbe avuto qualche occasione extra per molestare il suo skateboarder preferito.

Il resto dei membri di Homra sentì il livello di tensione scendere e si permise di tirare il fiato. Dewa, sempre pratico, fece un rapido conto sulle dita: “Questo allora ci lascia con un solo mese scoperto, a meno che Totsuka-san non cambi idea…”

Tatara replicò con il solito sorriso tranquillo: “Non preoccuparti, Dewa-kun; credo che di questo se ne stia già occupando il nostro Re.”

Alle espressioni confuse dei presenti rispose la voce sicura di Anna:

“Reisi Munakata. Mikoto lo convincerà.”

“EEEEEHHHH?” fu il corale sbalordimento.

Tatara batté le mani: “È un buon piano, non trovate? Dopotutto, se il Re Blu parteciperà al calendario, non potranno più accusarci di attività sovversive o altre sciocchezze!” si volse raggiante verso Awashima “Dico bene, signorina Vicecomandante?”

Battendo le palpebre per riprendersi dalla sorpresa, Seri ammise: “Se il Capitano accettasse, immagino di sì…” non diede voce ai suoi dubbi sulle poche probabilità che l’ufficiale superiore si rendesse partecipe di una simile iniziativa; dopotutto, Munakata si comportava sempre in modo inconsueto quando era coinvolto Suoh. Che il Re Blu decidesse di assecondare la richiesta del Re Rosso non poteva essere escluso a priori. “Ma in tal caso, i due dodicesimi del guadagno verranno versati alla cassa comune di Scepter4.” Decretò pragmatica.

“La Donna di Ghiaccio pensa sempre a tutto, eh?” commentò scherzosamente Kusanagi.

“Eh, ma io speravo in un extra per arrotondare lo stipendio!” si lamentò Fushimi.

“Questo tipo di bonus non è ammesso dal regolamento; se vuoi arrotondare, comincia a fare un po’ di straordinari, dato che poltrisci anche nelle ore d’ufficio che ti spettano. Inoltre, farai le fotografie esclusivamente nel tuo tempo libero; non tollererò pause non autorizzate durante l’orario di lavoro.”

_ “Spietata!” _ fu il comune pensiero di tutti.

** TBC **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: e così la temuta battaglia si risolve a tarallucci e vino… o meglio, a Martini con marmellata di fagioli rossi. Morale del capitolo: quando le donne comandano sugli uomini le cose si risolvono sempre per il meglio ;P  
> A presto per l’epilogo!


	5. Epilogo – Non si è mai troppo vecchi per essere sorpresi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ancora una volta, questi fantastici personaggi non mi appartengono ç__ç

** Epilogo – Non si è mai troppo vecchi per essere sorpresi **

Era una normalissima giornata di lavoro per il Re d’Oro; nonostante l’età avanzata,  Daikaku Kokujyoji seguiva un rigoroso programma di amministrazione e supervisione del governo e delle principali compagnie commerciali e industriali, e periodicamente riceveva rapporti sulle attività degli altri Re. 

Quella mattina la sua agenda prevedeva appunto un incontro col capo del proprio dipartimento di intelligence in merito agli ultimi movimenti di Scepter4 e Homra, ma rimase piuttosto perplesso quando il subordinato si limitò a passargli una grossa busta senza contrassegni. Nemmeno la mezza maschera gialla da coniglio riusciva a nascondere il nervosismo dell’uomo, che all’espressione interrogativa del proprio sovrano si limitò a rispondere che era meglio se avesse guardato di persona.

Sempre con un sopracciglio alzato in espressione scettica, l’anziano militare estrasse dal plico una serie di fogli in carta patinata rilegati da una semplice spirale metallica.

“Sembrerebbe un normale calendario…” se non fosse stato che la copertina riportava la fiamma di Homra e, sorprendentemente, lo stemma di Scepter4. Mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere quei due simboli nella stessa pagina. Guardingo, il Re d’Oro cominciò a sfogliare le pagine…

…e già alla terza ebbe quasi un colpo apoplettico.

La fotografia di Marzo mostrava il Re Blu, disteso in una vasca da bagno semivuota; fortunatamente era vestito, ma la camicia bianca era talmente bagnata da risultare quasi trasparente. L’uomo era colto nell’atto di scostarsi una ciocca di fradici capelli blu da davanti agli occhi furiosamente violetti, che fissavano con rovente intensità da sopra gli occhiali qualcuno che s’intuiva trovarsi seduto sul bordo della vasca, appena fuori dal campo dell’obiettivo; e per un osservatore molto attento, il riflesso rosso sulle lenti assomigliava a quello di una certa capigliatura leonina…

Il Re d’Oro chiuse il calendario. Inspirò profondamente e ordinò al suo vassallo:

“Portarmi una pillola per il mal di testa… anzi, meglio tutta la scatola.”

***********************

Non c’era molto che potesse sorprendere il Re d’Argento; quando aveva abbandonato la superficie terrestre per vivere isolato dal mondo in quella villa volante che era il dirigibile Himmerlreich, la distanza che aveva posto tra sé e il frenetico agitarsi dell’umanità sottostante era sia fisica che mentale.

Tuttavia, non poté evitare di sentir stuzzicata la propria curiosità quando l’elicottero dei rifornimenti, inviato settimanalmente dall’amico Daikaku, gli recapitò anche una grossa busta.

Il plico era accompagnato da un biglietto col sigillo del Re d’Oro che riportava soltanto l’avvertimento _“Siediti comodo prima di guardarci dentro”_.

Adolf K. Weissmann sfogliò il calendario, e rise come non faceva da anni.

***********************

Yatogami Kuroh non avrebbe mai messo in dubbio le azioni del suo maestro, Ichigen Miwa: il Re Senza Colore era depositario di una saggezza che andava ben oltre il suo pur straordinario dono di poter vedere il futuro. Però per un ragazzo giovane quanto lui, nonostante il rigido addestramento da samurai che seguiva quotidianamente con passione, era difficile trattenere la curiosità.

Una settimana prima, quand’era in procinto di lasciare la casa del suo mentore per recarsi a fare la spesa al villaggio, il Settimo Re l’aveva incaricato di imbucargli una lettera. Quel giorno, l’aveva incaricato di recarsi presso il piccolo ufficio postale per ritirare l’oggetto che aveva ordinato per corrispondenza.

Roso da un’impazienza che contrariava la parte del suo animo più dedita alla severa disciplina, Kuroh s’affrettò a sbrigare le faccende consuete prima di andare a prelevare, come ordinatogli, l’oggetto misterioso: una busta che riportava il timbro postale della città di Shizume.

L’involto non forniva nessun indizio preciso sul contenuto, ma Kuroh era un ragazzo troppo ben educato per sbirciare la posta altrui senza permesso. Quindi mise freno alla sua curiosità e ripiegò su un rapido ritorno dal suo maestro.

Il giovane vassallo fu fiero della sua temperanza quando Ichigen nel rivederlo si complimentò divertito del suo autocontrollo, e per darne ulteriore prova s’inchinò per ritirarsi e lasciare solo l’uomo a sbrigare i propri affari. 

Il Re Senza Colore però lo trattenne: “Aspetta, Kuroh-kun; vorrei che sfogliassi con me questo calendario. Dopotutto, l’ho fatto arrivare proprio per mostrarlo a te.”

“Davvero, Maestro? Cosa c’è in codesto calendario che ritenete di così grande importanza?” chiese subito l’allievo sedendosi impeccabilmente sulle ginocchia.

Il sorriso divertito di Ichigen s’allargò: “Le fotografie di persone molto importanti che prima o poi incontrerai. Avvicinati, Kuroh, e lascia che ti mostri i volti dei Re e dei loro vassalli che vivono nella grande città.”

“Re come voi, maestro? E ditemi, dall’alto della vostra mirabile saggezza a cui nulla del presente e del futuro è mai celato: cosa dovrò fare, quando li incontrerò?”

Kuroh rimase sorpreso quando dalle labbra del suo mentore uscì una risatina, e con uno sguardo in cui brillava ilarità anche se accompagnata sempre da molto affetto, rivelò con tono fin troppo ironico: 

“Assicurati di procurarti una cassetta del pronto soccorso, mio caro allievo!”

** FINE **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.: Siete liberi di immaginare come volete le foto dei ragazzi che alla fine sono finite nel calendario, ma nel mio headcanon si sono rivelate un campionario di bishounen in vena di scherzi e buffonate :P   
> Spero di non aver reso gli anziani Re troppo sfacciatamente OOC, ma volevo assolutamente inserirli nella storia in qualche modo!  
> …lo ammetto, mi sono divertita troppo a far trollare Kuroh da Ichigen :P (pace all’anima sua XD dopotutto lui sapeva quante botte il suo allievo si sarebbe preso dagli altri due Re) anche se purtroppo compare solo in pochissimi flashback, l’ho sempre percepito come una persona incredibilmente buona e saggia, ma dotata di un certo humor ^_=


End file.
